


take you down

by cheolsoos



Series: sam writes junshua [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: (but a gentle power bottom), (josh is a total power bottom im sorry), 69 (Sex Position), Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 18:50:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7652758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheolsoos/pseuds/cheolsoos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After weeks of suffering through busy schedule after busy schedule, Joshua and Junhui finally manage to get a night alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	take you down

**Author's Note:**

> edit 02/25/18: i can't believe.... this was written..... in 2016...... it really took everything in me to not delete it GOD it's so old but so many people enjoyed it so i did my best to try and revise it without changing too much! i also really wanted to change the title because god. why did i do that. but i thought maybe that would confuse people so..... i won't......

"Joshua?"

Joshua tears his eyes away from his book at the sound of a familiar voice, and his eyes light up when he sees Junhui in the doorway. Junhui offers him a small smile, before letting himself into the room and closing the door behind him.

"Didn't everyone else go out to eat? I thought you were joining them?" Joshua asks the younger male, a knowing smile on his face as he places his book on the nightstand next to his bed. Junhui looks down, almost shyly, and Joshua's smile grows fondly. He loves it when he sees Junhui like this, usually so confident on stage, looking almost bashful when he's alone with the older boy.

"You wanted to stay with me?" Joshua supplied, though he was pretty sure he already knew the answer to his question. He sits up from where he was reclined against the pillows and swings his legs over the side of the bed. He pats the spot next to him, prompting Junhui to join him. The younger does, instantly leaning into Joshua's side and letting his head rest on the older boy's shoulder. It's a familiar position for them.

"I miss you," Junhui announces, and Joshua understands.

Between their two most recent comebacks- shooting mvs, recording songs for their album, doing promotions- all the boys' schedules had been so crammed that they've barely had any time to themselves. Today being their first day off in weeks, they had decided to treat themselves to dinner. Joshua had chosen to stay home, knowing ultimately that Junhui would follow suit, and sure enough, he did. Most of the other members hadn't thought twice about it, barely turning their heads to utter rushed _good-bye's_ and _feel better's_ to him when Junhui told them he'd be sitting this one out, too, as they were leaving.

Seungcheol had been harder to get rid of, the leader staying back as the others shoved each other out the door to ask Junhui if he was sure. Junhui assured him, just told him he needed rest, and though he wasn't quite convinced, Seungcheol accepted the weak excuse. With a promise to bring Junhui and Joshua back some meat and a pat on the shoulder, Seungcheol was gone, and Junhui wasted no time rushing to Joshua's (shared) room.

"I'm surprised you were able to convince Cheol to let you stay back with me," Joshua broke the comfortable silence, causing the younger boy to laugh lightly.

Junhui turned his head to nuzzle into Joshua's neck, placing gentle kisses here and there and smiling at the soft sound of content the other made in response.

"C'mere," Joshua says after a minute, reluctantly pulling away from Junhui's soft lips to haul himself back on the bed. He lays down on his side in the centre of the bed, and Junhui follows, curling up next to him. They exchange soft smiles before Josh leans in and presses their lips together. He reaches up and rests his hand on Junhui's nape, and in retaliation, Junhui pulls the older boy closer with a hand on his waist.

Joshua's lip are soft and plush against Junhui's, and the younger smiles to himself, enjoying the gentle push and pull of their lips. They always start like this, gentle and sweet, and usually Junhui doesn't mind it, but today was different. He felt almost restless, desperate to have Joshua naked underneath him or on top of him or anyway, really, as long as he was naked, because it's been almost a month since their last time together and Junhui was horny.

Junhui pushes harder against Joshua's lips and uses his weight to force the other boy onto his back. Joshua grabs at Junhui's back as he lets out a surprised noise, and Junhui takes the opportunity to sneak his tongue into the older boy's mouth. He braces his forearms under Joshua's shoulders and flicks his tongue against Joshua's as he pushes a knee between the older boy's legs. Their hips meet and Junhui almost whimpers, already half hard in his jeans.

But Joshua chooses that moment to pull away from Junhui's lips, turning his head when the other immediately chases after him.

"Joshua," Junhui whines, almost uncharacteristically, and Joshua chuckles softly. It's not something he's unfamiliar with.

"So needy already, baby," Joshua teases, and the pet name has Junhui's hips pushing harder against his.

So it was going to be one of those nights.

Joshua leans up to kiss and suck at the younger boy's neck, and Junhui groans softly. He lifts his chin to give Joshua better access, hips grinding forward and slowly working them both to full hardness.

"Joshua, please..." Junhui moans softly when Joshua begins sucking on the juncture where his neck and shoulder meets. Joshua just hums in response, not letting up on the sensitive curve of Junhui's neck but making sure to be wary not to mark him. "Clothes, less clothes," Junhui eventually manages to get out, and with one final kiss at that spot Joshua pulls away, gently pushing Junhui as he sat up.

Junhui follows the older boy up, rearranging himself to sit comfortably in Joshua's lap with his legs on either side of Joshua's hips. Once situated, Joshua reaches for the hem of the younger boy's shirt and pulls it up, prompting Junhui to lift his arms above his head. Junhui returns the favour, smiling at how the action ruffles Joshua's hair. The older smiles back, before pushing the palm of his hand against Junhui's dick through his pants. Junhui's hips twitch forward as Joshua applies a teasing pressure.

"Stand up, baby, and get the rest of your clothes off, okay?"

Junhui listens almost immediately, shifting backwards away from Joshua to get off the bed. He stands and rids himself of the rest of his clothes, while Joshua does the same from his seat on the bed, leaving his boxers on.

When he looks up and sees Junhui looking back at him, hands clasped behind him and waiting for Joshua's next move, the older boy scoots forward until he's seated right in front of the other on the edge of the bed.

"What do you want, baby?" Joshua asks slowly, reaching forward and clasping Junhui's hips in his hands. He rakes his eyes down the other boys fit frame, moving his hands to drag them up and down his muscled abdomen. Joshua loves Junhui's body, the endless years of dance and training making it tight and lean. He drags his gaze back up to Junhui's face, but doesn't stop the movement of his hands over the other's abs.

Junhui fidgets, not from Joshua blatantly checking him out or his soft touch, but from the other being almost eye level with his aching member. Rather than responding, he just pushes his hips forward slightly, hoping Joshua gets the idea.

"Use your words, Junhui." Joshua tells him, removing his hands from the other's body.

Junhui moans at the older boy's sharp tone. He doesn't think he'll ever get used to Joshua speaking to him like this, bossing him around.

"I... I want you to suck my dick," Junhui manages to get out, glad his voice only betrays him with a stutter once.

"And then what? You want to fuck me?" Joshua asks him, grinning when Junhui barely hesitates before nodding quickly. "Go get the lube and condoms, baby, I have an idea."

File Joshua's filthy mouth away as another thing Junhui would probably never get used to. The fact that he's the only one who gets to hear Joshua speak like this, he's the only one that gets to see Joshua get like this; he doesn't think he'll ever be used to any of it.

Junhui walks the short distance to the nightstand next to Joshua's bed. He reaches into the bottom drawer, pulling out the lube and a single condom hidden underneath the other's undergarments. When Junhui turns back to the bed, he doesn't expect Joshua to be standing right there beside him.

"Josh-?" Junhui starts but doesn't finish as Joshua grabs him by his shoulders and turns him to push him back on the bed. Junhui allows himself to be manhandled, looking up at Joshua as he bounces slightly from how roughly Joshua pushed him down.

"Scoot back, all the way up on the bed. Put the condom to the side, save it for later."

Junhui follows every command, slightly confused but not questioning anything. He trusts Joshua.

"Good boy," Joshua smiles, and Junhui feels himself get impossibly harder at the praise. His cock twitches where it's resting against his toned stomach, and Joshua doesn't miss it. The older boy finally rids himself of his underwear, and Junhui feels himself practically salivate at the way the older boy's cock jumps free. Joshua steps out of his underwear, and then finally joins Junhui on the bed.

"I'm gonna suck your cock," Joshua starts, crawling towards Junhui om the bed, and the younger nods eagerly. "And you're going to get me ready for your cock. Okay, baby?"

"At the same time?" Junhui asks dumbly, and it's Joshua's turn to nod, arranging himself so he's kneeling near Junhui's face.

Junhui stares at Joshua for a minute, and Joshua stares back, patiently waiting for Junhui to catch on. The younger boy does, and Joshua chuckles softly as a look of realization dawns on his handsome features.

"Oh... Oh, _wow_ , okay," Junhui nods again, and wow he probably looks like an idiot with how many times he's nodded excitedly in the past five minutes, but Joshua finds it endearing.

Joshua crawls over Junhui's body, settling comfortably on his hands and knees. He's eye level with the other boy's dick and Junhui is in a similar position from where he's laying down on the bed.

"Is this okay?" Joshua asks, and Junhui can't nod fast enough, barely able to tear his eyes away from Joshua's ass so close to his face.

"Oh, yes," Junhui says finally when he realizes the other boy probably can't see him nodding and grasping Joshua's hips tightly. "This is so okay. Totally okay."

Joshua doesn't respond, simply chuckles at the other boy's eagerness. He wastes no time stretching the short distance where Junhui's cock lies against his abdomen to lick a teasing stripe from base to tip. Junhui let's out a surprised moan, and his hips thrust up towards the warm heat of Joshua's mouth. Joshua grabs the base of the other boy's cock with his right hand, putting his weight on his left arm as he drapes it across Junhui's lower abdomen. Joshua brings his cock into his mouth and sucks teasingly at the head, not fully taking the other into his mouth yet. Junhui begins to reach for the lube, but stops himself when an idea sprouts in his mind. 

"Wait, Joshua," Junhui gasps suddenly, and Joshua freezes.

"What is it? Do you want to stop?" Joshua wastes no time pulling away and trying to move from his position on top of the younger, worried he's made him uncomfortable.

"No, no, no," Junhui says frantically, gripping Joshua's hips tighter as the older shifts above him. "I just wanted to ask if I could... If I could eat you out?"

Junhui feels the older boy stiffen in his grip, and he's worried he's overstepped. Until Joshua starts laughing.

"Of course you can," Joshua tells him, and Junhui relaxes.

"Can you sit on my face?" Junhui asks, now that he's sure he hasn't scared Joshua away.

"But didn't you want me to suck your dick?" Joshua asks, turning to try and look at the other boy. "I don't know if this'll be the most comfortable-"

"It's fine," Junhui says, shaking his head. "I just wanna make you feel good, Joshua."

Junhui's sudden confidence has Joshua almost moaning above him, and he lets out a shaky "okay" before shifting himself back more so Junhui doesn't have to crane his neck too far to reach his ass.

Joshua sits up slightly, and doesn't expect to feel Junhui already licking from his balls to his rim. His back arches beautifully at the feeling of Junhui's tongue.

"Junhui," Joshua gasps as he moves his hands from Joshua's hips to his ass, spreading his cheeks to get better access to his puckered hole.

Junhui licks over it a few times, circling the rim but not breaching it quite yet. The sounds Joshua's making from above him spur him on more and every teasing lick causes Joshua's hips to twitch in his grasp. The younger boy lifts his head slightly to get a better angle, and then licks harder, before pushing the tip of his tongue inside.

"Jun- oh my _god_ , fuck," Joshua gasps in English, and damn if that isn't that hottest thing Junhui's ever heard. He starts to fuck the older boy with his tongue, confidence growing the more Joshua curses and squirms above him. He uses one of this hands to tease the boy's rim with his thumb, tongue still working inside the other, and Joshua nearly loses it.

"Your fingers, baby, please," Joshua's practically begging, and Junhui complies, reluctantly pulling away from Joshua's ass to locate the lube from before.

Joshua removes himself from on top of the other boy, and together they reposition themselves at back at centre of the bed. Joshua lays back with his head on the pillows, and Junhui settles on his knees between Joshua's spread thighs. He takes the lube and pops the cap, before squirting a decent amount into his palm and warming it up for Joshua.

"Hurry up," Joshua begs before Junhui can even ask, and the younger boy smirks. Joshua holds himself open, his hands on the backs of his thighs pulling his knees toward his chest. It's Junhui's turn to chuckle at the other's eagerness, but he wastes no time following the order, one hand joining Joshua's on the back of his thigh and the other easing a finger into him. The initial stretch isn't as bad as it could be, thanks to Junhui's hard work earlier, but he goes slowly and watches carefully for any signs of discomfort on Joshua's face. "Mmm, _more_ , Junhui."

The younger boy gives him a few moments to adjust before complying. He pulls out his first finger completely before pushing back in with two, and Joshua throws his head back into the pillows with a low groan. Junhui thrusts in and out with his fingers at a steady pace, purposefully avoiding curling them too much, and just focusing on getting Joshua used to the stretch. Joshua already looks wrecked, Junhui notes, panting shallowly and squirming against the younger's fingers.

"You're beautiful like this," Junhui blurts out, and Joshua visibly flushes. Junhui's eyes don't leave his face as he continues softly, "You really are. I love seeing you like this." Joshua doesn't say anything, just looks at Junhui for the first time since he's gotten on his back, and silently begs for another finger with a soft _please_ _._ Junhui obeys, of course he does, and adds a third finger. This time he pushes in deep, fingers curling and searching.

Joshua lets out a sudden noise, something a mix between a moan and a gasp, and his grip on his thighs tightens as he practically spasms against Junhui's fingers. Junhui grins at the kneejerk reaction, and relentlessly aims his fingers at that spot, making Joshua thrust back and meet him halfway every time.

"Baby, please, I'm ready," Joshua babbles between moans, so caught up in the sensation that he forgets to speak Korean for the second time that night. Junhui nods, understanding anyways, and pulls his fingers out so he can reach for the condom he left near the foot of the bed earlier.

Joshua takes deep breathes and lets his legs slip out of his grasp as he watches Junhui rip the wrapper open with his teeth and roll the condom onto himself. The older boy sits up suddenly and grabs the lube, squirting some into his palm and taking Junhui into his hand. His hips twitch up into the other's tight grasp, his neglected cock finally getting some relief. Joshua strokes him once, twice, and then pulls away, wiping his hand somewhere on the sheets.

" _Fuck me_ ," Joshua says, in English, and Junhui groans, pushing the older boy down and repositioning himself comfortably between Joshua's spread thighs. He grips the base of his cock and leads himself into Joshua, biting his bottom lip at the tight heat slowly surrounding his cock. He watches Joshua's face closely for any signs of discomfort as he enters him, but doesn't see any. Quite the opposite, actually, as Joshua's jaw drops open in a silent moan.

"C'mon, move," Joshua begs before Junhui is even fully sheathed inside his ass, and Junhui almost rolls his eyes. He grabs Joshua from underneath his thighs and shifts back to pull the other in his lap and onto his dick, instead of continuing to push forward into him.

The moan Joshua lets out is absolutely sinful.

"Oh god," Joshua's practically whimpering as Junhui thrusts slow and deep, hardly pulling out but finding a satisfying pace regardless.

Junhui rests his hands on Joshua's spread thighs, making sure to keep them open as wide as possible over his lap. He runs his hands over the other's slender frame, thumbs teasing his sensitive nipples, and Joshua arches up into the touch.

Joshua reaches up from where his hands have the sheets in a death grip, and grabs at Junhui's shoulders, trying to pull the younger boy down onto him. Junhui allows himself to be pulled, and Joshua meets him halfway in a desperate kiss before he's pushed down into the sheets by Junhui's weight. The change in position changes the angle slightly, and Joshua whines unabashedly, fingers digging into Junhui's back almost painfully as each thrust brushes against his prostate.

"Junhui," Joshua breathes against the boy's mouth, and Junhui makes a sound in response, not wanting to leave Joshua's mouth. "Fuck me harder, baby- I want _more_."

Junhui lets out a loud moan, and reluctantly pulls away from Joshua's mouth to do as he's told. With Joshua's help, he hooks the older boy's legs over his arms and rests his hands comfortably somewhere near Joshua's waist. He settles himself on his knees, and looks down at Joshua once he's in position.

"Come on, please just- _oh_ ," Joshua's shaky complaint is cut off by a surprised gasp when Junhui almost pulls out and slams back in quickly. He's quick, fucking into the other hard and fast like he knows Joshua likes it. Joshua's eyes are clenched shut underneath him, and he has no idea what to do with his hands, eventually settling for just clawing at the sheets.

Junhui doesn't like it, wants Joshua to look at him, so he thrusts impossibly harder, angling his thrusts slightly, and smiles to himself when finds the other boy's prostate like he did before. Joshua's eyes crack open in surprise as he moans, long and loud, and Junhui doesn't relent, aiming for that spot the best he can with every hard thrust. Joshua's practically writhing against him, letting out whiny moans everytime Junhui pulls out and choked off gasps when he rams back in, and the sight makes Junhui moan too. He leans over Joshua, putting more weight into his thrusts, his arms flexing from where they're braced near the other's waist.

"Like that, Joshua?" Junhui asks through his teeth, the tight heat of Joshua clenching around him paired with his hard thrusts putting a strain on his voice.

"Yes, _yes_ , you're doing so good," Joshua's close, Junhui can tell by the way he hasn't made an effort to stop babbling in English, and Junhui eats it up. He switches positions suddenly, allowing Joshua's legs to slip out of his hold so he can brace his arm up near Joshua's head, one hand clutching at the sheets and his other reaching down to jerk Joshua off. He keens at the touch, as it's rough and almost dry save for the precum Junhui gathers from his tip. He strokes Joshua quickly, matching the relentless pace he's set with his hips the best he can.

The sound of skin slapping skin fills the room, loud and sharp, and mixes in with Joshua's pretty moans and Junhui's strained breathing. It's loud, really loud, and in the back of his head, Junhui really hopes the other's are still out enjoying their dinner, because if not they were going to be in for an earful.

"Jun, I'm so close- faster, _please_ ," Joshua begs, and it's English again, of course it is, but Junhui understands. He does his best to speed up the movements of his hand along with his hips and Joshua's thrusts back, pushing against Junhui to get impossibly closer.

"Look at me," Junhui says, and Joshua does, forcing his eyes open. It takes him a moment to focus, his eyes glazed over from pleasure, but they do, and him and Junhui lock eyes. Junhui twists his wrist on an upstroke and thumbs at Joshua's slit, and that's all it takes for Joshua to come. The other boy arches even further into Junhui's body, silent save for a sharp gasp. Junhui watched in awe as Joshua's face contorts in pleasure, eyebrows furrowed and mouth hanging open.

He's clenching around Junhui, and Junhui shudders, so close but not quite there. Junhui ignores the stickiness on his hand, the stickiness between their tummies, and moves to try and pull out, not wanting to fuck Joshua through his sensitivity. But Joshua has other plans, tightening his thighs around the other boy's hips to stop him. He wraps his legs tight around Junhui and pulls him back in, both of them letting out low moans.

" _Joshua_ -" Junhui moans, hips already twitching into the tight heat and _he's so close_ , sweat building on his brow and thighs shaking from how he's trying to hold himself back.

"Keep fucking me," Joshua says breathlessly, finally catching himself speaking English and continuing in Korean. "Come inside, baby."

Junhui moans and nods before continuing his almost brutal pace. Joshua whines loudly, the oversensitivity making him weak, and his legs untangle from Junhui's waist to fall open around his hips.

"So close, Joshua, so close," Junhui forces out between grunts and moans, tucking his face into Joshua's neck.

"Come, baby, come for me," Joshua whispers into the other's ear, before kissing at a sensitive spot behind it and carding his fingers through Junhui's hair with unsteady hands. He's clenching down on Junhui's cock inside of him, and that's all it takes to push Junhui over the edge.

Junhui lets out a shaky moan and stiffens above the older, filling the condom as he comes hard. Joshua continues clenching, milking the other for all he's worth, and Junhui is trembling hard above him.

"Stop," Junhui protests weakly, pushing himself off the other male slowly.

Joshua chuckles in response, releasing his grip on the boy's hair so he can dispose of the condom and get a tissue to clean off their stomachs from Joshua's mess.

Junhui does, and then joins the other boy back on the bed, tangling their legs together and wrapping his arms around Joshua's waist. The older boy smiles, returning the gestures and kissing Junhui on the forehead.

"You're such a good boy, Junhui," Joshua tells the other, and Junhui feels his face heat up at the praise. "You fucked me so well."

Junhui whines out something (probably childish) that's muffled against the other's neck, and Joshua wraps his arms tighter around the taller male in response.

"Love you," Joshua whispers.

"I love you too," Junhui mumbles back, face still hidden in the older's neck.

**Author's Note:**

> wow okay. this is my first fic ive ever posted like on the internet for other people to see and it makes me kind of nervous lol? i don't know why but
> 
> this is also unbeta'd. i reread it and edited it probably a hundred times but i always miss things so if you catch any grammatical errors, typos, weirdly worded sentences, run on sentences (i like commas), or anything like that, please let me know!! constructive criticism is also welcome. thank you for reading :)


End file.
